Sewers blockage
Title: Kira Namikaze - Sewers blockage. Process: -The rain was pouring heavily,while the stomps against the water puddles and mud were made every few seconds by Kira's training, The sound of his metal black claws covering his fingers with razor ends till his wrist while soft on the joints of his fingers, the claws cut through a part of a tree with each blow as he switched his stance from left to right and from right to left and stomping against the ground the a hard splash, Kira slashed the tree for the 14th time in 6 seconds before the tree finally fell down. The sound of steps and the splatter of water was heard from a short distance as it got closer, "Kira, you have been given a quest to clear the sewage from some blockage. North side just behind the aging tree." The jounin claimed with his white hair covering most of his brown colored skin on his face, as his black kimono was what he wore. The jounin started to walk in his path, as Kira walked on his own heading towards the northern sewers. After a few minutes of walking, a long white haired teen female with a chuunin outfit and red eyes with a chuunin male with a black short mohawk were walking just infront of Kire, "Hey, isn't that Kira Kimo?" The male asked the female. "I think it is Rex, did you see anyone as handsome as he is?" Kimo replied. "I am." Rex looked at Kimo with a frustrated look then back to Kira. As the distance between them closed, Kimo and Rex stopped greeting Kria "Hello Kira, where are you going?" Kira pointed at the sewers as a reply. "Oh the dirty sewers mission I assume?" Rex asked as Kira gave a nod as a reply. "I hate tht mission and I would never go there again, but I would this time for you Kira" Kimo said with a soft smile. "NO! I AM NOT DOING THIS! NOT EVEN FOR KIRA!" Rex yelled, when he was done yelling these words, Kira started walking towards the sewers again, Kimo looked at Rex and poked his chest hard "See what you did? You made him walk away." Kimo followed Kira as Rex stood for a few moments comprehending what just happened then ran after Kimo to close in the distance between them. Kira weaved a hand sign *Shadow Clone* as a smoke cleared and a clone was made, Kira then headed to the kage to tell him that he finished his mission, Rex stayed with the clone "Fine.. I'll help." as he started picking up rubbish and putting them into the bag, while Kimo followed the real Kira "Hey wait for me." she ran towards Kira and stood infront of him. "So did you find anyone in your life?" Kimo asked but waited for an answer for a few moments but got none. "I'll take that as a no, so would you like.. have dinner with me today?" Kimo asked, as Kira shruged slightly as a response. "I'll take that as a yes" Kimo smiled with a soft giggle as they both headed to the kage. Meanwhile his clone and Rex were done. "I don't understand this, we've removed the rubbish." Rex claimed reffering to the blockage still being there. Kira's clone walked around to search for the reason as Rex suddently stopped and pointed to the real reason of the blockage, it was some sort of a rat's nest, they were many with rubbish all over the place in a small gap. Kira threw the rubbish he collected earlier and ordered "Throw the rubbish here." with a cold tone as usual. Rex replied "Each time I heary our voice I shudder.." as he threw the rubbish. Kira walked backwards till distance of 29 feet was made. "What are you planning Kira?" Rex asked. *Great fireball technique* as he begun using a lot of chakra forming a big fireball that would be directed towards the hole that the rats nest was in, as it got closer and through hole, it burnt the rubbish as a few rats left out a high pitched squeel as they got roasted. "ARE YOU CRAZY KIRA!?" Rex yelled. Kira's response was "Your water technique please." Rex nodded and weaved a few hand signs then looked at Kira "Why should I listen to you anyway?" Rex asked as he turned to face the burning hole *Water stream* Rex shot out water from his mouth in a straight line and into the hole putting out the fire after a minute or two. After Rex was done he turned around and yelled at Kira "THIS IS NOT HOW WE DISPOSE OF NESTS AND RUBBISH!" Just before Rex finished , Kira's clone poofed and Rex noticed it after finishing his sentence then stood for a moment with a frustrated look. "KIRA!!!" Rex shouted as he headed his own way, meanwhile Kira and Kimo were taking a walk till Kira's clone disappeared for Kira to realise that the mission was completed. He headed for the kage and Kimo still kept following, when Kira informed the kage about the succesful mission he went out and strted walkign again. "Well I know that you love meat and fish, the steak resturant, they say that some chuunin brought him some good giant boars meat, my treat" Kimo smiled as they went in for the steak resturant.- End Results: Kira cleared the sewers, and went out on a date or so with Kimo and Rex is still looking for Kimo and Kira. Mission succesful.